


A dragon game

by Endergirl714



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endergirl714/pseuds/Endergirl714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game I wish to make in the future(this is only under undertale cause that's where I got my inspiration from)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dragon game

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no names for characters, names for places, or a lot of backstory and stuff just bear with me. If you have suggestions lemme know!) You decide MERCY OR FIGHT.

A scientists conducted experiments on lizards in hopes on creating dragons.  
The perfect test dragon was created and tested on for years.  
Eventually the dragon escaped and took the other tests.  
All the dragons killed the humans and whoever was alive was kept to serve them.  
The oldest dragon was the king but one day he went missing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ow.... my head-wait, what happened? Where am I?" The dragon saw a opening and went threw it. "Wait! Mister! You shouldn't be walking around you are a fir-wait... you are NOT a fire dragon. You would be freezing! I'm so sorry mister." The dragon was scared by the suden talking and shot a huge fireball. "WOAH! So mabye you are a fire dragon? But that dosn't make any sense. You would be freezing if you were a f....wait a minute.... your a r-rare dragon? B-but how?! Y-you must be a elder dragon! I never EVER thought i would meet an elder!" He was very confused as he forgot everything that had happened before this.


End file.
